


"I try really hard you know."

by love_in_the_stars



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a real comic event, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a talk with Tony reveals to Peter that Tony doesn't think Steve likes him, he goes to the Captain to see if it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I try really hard you know."

**Author's Note:**

> In one of the Marvel comics, not sure which, the following conversation happened.
> 
> Peter: Why do the other superheroes hate me?  
> Tony: They don’t hate you. They just think you’re...a spaz.  
> Peter: Captain America thinks I’m a spaz?!  
> Tony: Truth be told, I don’t think he thinks much of me either.  
> Peter: I try really hard you know.
> 
> This little fic just kinda goes from there. If any of you know which comic issue it is I'd be grateful to know.

“Hey, Steve?” Peter began at the breakfast table one morning. It was only him and the Captain left, Tony had been in his workshop since yesterday and the other Avengers had already started their days.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“If I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?”   
  
Steve looked over his paper at Peter in surprise and put it down. “Of course.”   
  
“What do you think of Tony?”   
  
“Tony?” Steve repeated, blinking. “Uh, well. He’s a good guy. Bit difficult to understand sometimes but I like him. Why?”   
  
Peter fidgeted and shrugged then sighed. “I was talking to him, the other day, about how the other Avengers don’t seem to like me.”   
  
Instantly, Steve frowned and seemed ready to dispute that, so Peter rushed on. “And he understood and said something about how he thought even you didn’t like him either.”   
  
“He said that?” Steve demanded, voice a bit louder in disbelief. "Why would he think that?"   
  
"Beats me." Peter said with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't true. I mean, I really like him but there are others who don't seem too, like with me."   
  
Steve tapped his fingers against the table and sighed. "You and Tony are a lot alike. You're both smarter then most people and they can find that uncomfortable and you both have sharp tongues, sarcasm and jokes are not always appreciated. I've known Tony a long time, I understand him a little better then most so I can see why he acts that way. I get it with you, too. The others just need time, they'll warm up eventually."   
  
Peter nodded doubtfully and Steve grinned. “Hey, do you really think Captain America is wrong here?”   
  
That got him a pair of wide eyes and a vigorous head shake just as a ruffled and bleary eyed Tony stumbled in. They both turned to look at him but Tony gave no indication of noticing them and set a direct line toward the still hot coffee pot. Sleep deprived Tony was always interesting to watch, kinda like a particularly slow puppy that always walks into doors and never learns better. Peter shot a look at Steve, who was still watching Tony, a fond smile curling his mouth and warmth in his eyes. He thought about their conversation a moment ago and grinned, deciding to leave them alone so Steve can have the room with Tony, hopefully to fix whatever it was that had Tony so certain the Captain didn’t care for him.   
  
“Well, alright then. I think he’s going to need a couple of those before we can have any conversation so I’m just going to head out, Cap.”   
  
Steve nodded and waved him off. “Of course, Peter. What are your plans today?”   
  
“Provided we have no call to action, I wanted to take MJ out to lunch.” Peter said, smiling brightly at the thought of his wife.   
  
“That sounds wonderful, Peter. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”   
  
“I’m hoping so. See you around, Steve. Later, Tony!”   
  
The genius at the counter grunted and flicked his hand in the wrong direction, clearly hearing his name and nothing else while not caring why. Grinning, Peter left them to it and wished the Captain luck, if Tony was truly like himself, he suspected Steve will have his work cut out for him in getting Tony to believe him. Then again, Peter always thought Tony had something like hearts in his eyes for Steve so maybe it will go better than either of them think.   
  
He hoped as much because there were no two people who deserved each other more then Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.


End file.
